


To the spoiled brat, with love

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Alaska needs support. Rotox is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exes For Cash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445829) by [artificialmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac). 



> This one is a sequel to ‘Exes For Cash’ by Mac. She has given consent for me to publish this, but has not read the fic, so she actually does not know what she has consented to… I wrote this immediately after reading EFC, because I just can’t stand someone leaving Alaska hurting like that. So, it’s not the greatest piece of fanfiction ever written, actually, it’s not even that good, it’s merely masturbation, because I felt so sad for Lasky. 
> 
> Do you need to read EFC to understand this? Not necessarily, but it helps to know at least that EFC plays with the possibility of Shalaska, but ends with Sharon with Chad and Alaska alone, shaken. Just read Exes For Cash, it’s worth it!

She took a deep calming breath whilst pressing her forehead against the elevator mirror. She would be fine. She was fine. There was no reason not to be fine. 

It was alright to feel empty and off-balance. They were just feelings like any other. Feelings like love, hate, anger, loneliness, hunger. Well maybe not exactly like hunger, but still. Feelings would come and feelings would go, and the uncomfortable ones were also part of life, they wouldn’t kill her, because they were just feelings. Feelings on their own didn’t kill people.    
  
She stepped back and took closer look at her. Maybe she should’ve waited a little longer? It was obvious from the redness of her eyes that she had been crying. Then again, would it matter if they noticed? She was little annoyed at herself that she hadn’t had the strength to keep the tears back. No, immediately after she’d reached the safety of her car she had felt them on her cheeks. Not willing to be seen by anyone - in the worst possible scenario by Sharon whose car was parked nearby - she had driven to the closest gas station, parked and just sat there, trying to compose herself. It shouldn’t have hurt this much after all the years. But it did.    
  
The elevator reached the fifth floor and Alaska stepped out. Maybe she shouldn’t go after all? But they had offered, and it wasn’t like it was the first time. She sighed and reminded herself that if they truly didn’t want her there, they wouldn’t have asked her to come. She hadn’t even told them about the filming, Detox had heard from Ginger, who had heard from someone else. Gossip, the life elixir of Drag Queens across the universe. Who even had come up with the concept of ‘Exes For Cash’? Most likely the same person that tortured puppies for makeup testing and voted for Trump. She cautiously knocked at the door.    
  
‘Coming!’    
  
She could hear a smile in Roxxxy’s voice, and it immediately made her feel little bit better. Smiling Roxxxy could make anyone feel better.    
  
When Roxxxy opened the door and Alaska could see the kind smile on her lips she felt something exploding inside. It was embarrassing how fragile she was, but she couldn’t help it. She took an immediate step forward and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter queen.   
  
‘I’m so happy to see you,’ Alaska whispered and hold onto the pageant queen.    
  
Roxxxy pushed the door closed behind Alaska and then wrapped her arms around the familiar skinny waist.    
  
‘I’m happy you came,’ she said and dropped a kiss on Alaska’s neck. ‘We weren’t sure you would.’    
  
‘We thought you’d go home to lick your wounds and then blame us later for your discomfort,’ Detox said behind the pair and Alaska chuckled. The guess had almost become a reality, the choice had been there 15 seconds ago. Alaska squeezed Roxxxy closer and buried her face against her neck. Roxxxy felt safe and stable, something Alaska could trust to hold still when everything else seemed to be consumed by chaos. Why was it that Sharon still had that effect? To shake the entire foundation that Alaska stood on.    
  
‘Hey, shh,’ Roxxxy said quietly as she could feel Alaska shaking. Detox stepped behind the tallest queen and wrapped her arms around her and Roxxxy. She pressed a kiss onto Alaska’s shoulder, tracing her lips up to Alaska’s neck and then met Roxxxy’s lips.    
  
Alaska could hear the pair kissing and chuckled against Roxxxy. She felt safe squeezed in between the two. The love the pair had for one another had grown from a long friendship and had one of the most steady groundings Alaska had ever seen. When Rotox then had chosen to let Alaska seek refuge on that same foundation, the time she really had needed it, she had felt grateful, loved. Between Roxxxy and Detox, Alaska was safe from storms and shadows, past and present.    
  
‘See, it’s all good,’ Roxxxy murmured and stroked Alaska’s back. She then took a step back to be able to look Alaska into eyes.    
  
‘I assume the Devil was her delightful self?’    
  
Alaska nodded and refused to met Roxxxy’s gaze. She didn’t want to think about Sharon. The Devil had a new life, new lover, new everything. While Alaska had... Well, Alaska had Rotox. But it wasn’t like having someone her own. Someone who would love her like Sharon had. But for now, it was everything. She finally looked up to Roxxxy and met the happy, if slightly concerned brown eyes.    
  
‘Hiee,’ Alaska drawled and the pageant queen chuckled.    
  
‘That’s what I’m talking about,’ she said encouragingly, lifted her palms on Alaska’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.    
  
It was exactly like last time. Like it had always been with them. It was Detox doing the physical, Roxxxy doing the emotional and when it came to Alaska, well, it was all for Alaska, wasn’t it? It was always them taking care of her, and Alaska wasn’t entirely sure why they bothered. But they did. Everytime. Roxxxy got Alaska out of her T-shirt, while Detox was opening her jeans. They were kissing her, stroking her, touching her all over and Alaska tried to keep track who she was giving her attention to and how. She wanted to be fair, but like always, she was lost in the moment and couldn’t keep up whether it was Roxxxy or Detox, who she was supposed to be reaching for. And like always, they didn’t seem to mind. When she afterwards found herself laying on the bed, spooned against Detox’s back and facing Roxxxy, like always, she wondered whether the two would ever get tired of the dynamic. Of her needing them, and them just… being there.    
  
She looked at Roxxxy, who opened her eyes and smiled.    
  
‘I love you,’ Alaska said quietly and Roxxxy giggled.    
  
‘We know,’ Roxxxy grinned and pressed a kiss on Alaska’s forehead. Detox groaned behind them and then dropped her iPhone in between them.    
  
‘You find it, I need to pee,’ she said and rose up. Roxxxy nodded and opened the phone. She rose into a sitting position on the bed and pulled Alaska to lay on her chest.    
  
‘What is it?’ Alaska asked and looked up at Roxxxy.   
  
‘Ok, well, we had this idea,’ Roxxxy started, slightly uncomfortable.    
  
‘She had! She had an idea!’ Detox corrected form the bathroom.    
  
Alaska grinned and looked up at Roxxxy again. ‘Go on?’   
  
‘We thought you should start thinking who you might want to date,’ Roxxxy said then, cautiously.    
  
It took Alaska by surprise. This was it? She would be pushed out now? In theory she had known that the day would come, but she had always thought that by then she would be comfortable on her own, or maybe even found someone? Never had she imagined that Rotox would push her out before that. It hurt. She wasn’t ready to move on. It had been, what, three to four years? She halted. Wow, had it really been that long?    
  
‘Oh babe, we’re not rejecting you,’ Roxxxy said, being able to read Alaska’s mood-swings by now.    
  
Detox came back to bed and wrapped her arm around Alaska: ‘Don’t be an idiot, Lasky. You know we’d have you, if you were up for it.’   
  
Alaska swallowed. She wanted to be up for it.    
  
‘But the truth is that you’re a spoiled brat. It’s all about you. You are not cut for the sharing thing, you’re too much of a jealous cunt for that,’ Detox continued and Roxxxy sniggered. Alaska frowned.   
  
‘What Detox meant to say, is that you need someone just for you,’ Roxxxy corrected and then continued. ‘So we made a list.’    
  
‘She made. She made a list,’ Detox corrected again.   
  
‘Whatever bitch,’ Roxxxy rolled her eyes and opened a slideshow on the phone. It was titled ‘Lasky’s future husband candidates in no order’. The text was pink and sparkly, and Alaska couldn’t but to laugh. It was probably the most ridiculous of Roxxxy’s ideas yet, but she really did mean well.     
  
The first picture was of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge.    
  
‘Married.’ ‘Ugly.’    
  
Roxxxy sighed and swiped to the right. Coco Montrese.    
  
Detox and Alaska burst out into a howling laughter. 

  
‘Oh my god girl, think about the height difference!’ Detox exclaimed, wiping her tears while Alaska was repeating: ‘Next, next, next.’   
  
Roxxxy rolled her eyes and swiped to the right. Ashton Kutcher.    
  
‘Uuuu!’ ‘Nice! But married. Isn’t he?’   
  
And so it continued for the next fifteen minutes, with different celebrities from George Clooney to RuPaul and everything in between. Alaska was having a lot of fun and actually felt cared by the other two queens laying in the bed with her. They really did love her.   
  
Roxxxy swiped right again and Alaska halted a bit. It had been a while since Aspen. She glanced up to Roxxxy, who was waiting for her reaction. She then looked at Detox, who smirked: ‘What? No comment?’    
  
Alaska glanced back at Katya on the screen and worried her lip.    
  
‘She’s perfect,’ Alaska whispered. She’d know it in Aspen, but hadn’t had the courage to say anything. She didn’t know whether she was ready for it.     
  
Roxxxy sighed in relief. Detox smirked, knowingly.    
  
‘No one is perfect. But she happens to be quite close and she’s scheduled to arrive in an hour and twenty minutes to a movie night with Trixie and us.’    
  
Alaska panicked: ‘What? Here? Today?’    
  
‘Yes, here, you moron. Now, get up and you’ve got plenty of time to get ready!’    
  
Detox grabbed Alaska’s hand and pulled her up. She hugged Alaska close and said firmly: ‘You can do this, you’re ready and it’s going to be brilliant.’    
  
Alaska glanced down to Roxxxy, who nodded, smiling encouragingly. She took a deep breath and nodded firmly. She wasn’t sure whether she was ready, but she knew that she could try, and if everything came crumbling down, she knew where to seek refuge.    



	2. To the spoiled brat, with love [the sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some katlaska fluff.

 

“That was alright,” Roxxxy said as the ending credits of  _ Stonewall  _ started to roll on the screen. Her comment was met with silence. 

“Little whitewashed, don’t you think?” Katya asked carefully. 

“Look, I know. I’m just happy the story was even told,” Roxxxy sighed and refused to meet Katya’s eyes. 

“But,” Katya started, just to be immediately interrupted by Trixie. 

“Not today, Barbara, not today,” Trixie said, pulling of a half-decent Bianca impersonation.

Roxxxy laughed and gave the barbie a grateful smile. 

“I’m just saying that-” Katya tried again and this time around was shut up by force as Trixie grabbed her head and managed to stuff a handful of popcorn into Katya’s mouth despite her resistance. 

“That’s it, bitch, swallow,” Trixie smirked and held her hand over Katya’s mouth, pieces of popcorn spilling between her fingers. She quickly realised the mistake in her phrasing as Katya’s eyes lit with mischief.

Katya grabbed Trixie’s wrist and pressed it firmer against her mouth as she continued to chew on the popcorn, managing to lick Trixie’s palm in the process. She then proceeded to grind her hips into the sofa and groaned loudly.

Trixie pulled her hand free and rolled her eyes. “For fucks sake, woman, control yourself.”

“But I chanth!” Katya said, spitting the words out with half chewed popcorn. She threw her leg and arm over Trixie, and dry-humped the barbie a couple of times sideways.

“Get  _ off _ you disgusting gila-monster,” Trixie laughed and pushed Katya off with force. 

Katya fell on her back on the sofa and her head landed on Alaska’s lap. The 49th state had not been prepared for it and jerked her hands back in surprise. Katya just smirked up to her. What Alaska wanted to do was to lean down and kiss her, but instead she helped Katya to sit back up.

“Anyone else want another drink?” Detox asked, interrupting the show as she stood up from the armchair she’d been sharing with Roxxxy.

They’d been snuggled together since the beginning of the movie and Alaska was slightly jealous of the contact. Given that also Katya and Trixie had sat so close together that they’d left almost the entire other half of the sofa for Alaska, she’d been very conscious of her new appointed role as the fifth wheel. 

“Just bring the beers here,” Roxxxy said. 

“Yeah and a vodka coke, please,” Katya ordered, making Detox halt. She couldn’t keep a straight face long enough, though, and bursted into a wheezing laughter. 

“For fucks sake,” Detox said and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how  _ anyone _ puts up with you,” she continued as she walked into the kitchen. 

“I know! Thank you!” Trixie addressed the half question, raising her voice to reach Detox. “I’ve signed up for the National Family Caregiver Support Programme but apparently you have to actually be related to the individual you’re taking care of! How fucked up, right?!”

“But isn’t that for when you’re taking care of the elderly?” Roxxxy asked, baffled. The question sent Katya into another loud cackle, which was accompanied by Alaska’s laughter.

Trixie cocked an unamused eyebrow to Roxxxy. “Girl,” she said and then gestured towards Katya. 

“Oh!” Roxxxy realised and chuckled. Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“You could get married and then apply for the programme under the category of ‘senior citizens who take care of children’,” Alaska suggested, grinning. Katya’s mouth dropped open and she pointed to Alaska in silent scream. 

“OH HONEY! Hooneey! I’m happy, healthy, gorgeous  _ and young _ . You just wish you could say the same,” Trixie said and sneered at Alaska. 

“The saddest part is that out of those,  _ young _ was the only category Alaska ever had chances to compete in,” Detox said, returning from the kitchen and placed a collection of beer bottles onto the coffee table.

“Buuuuurn,” Roxxxy howled and clapped. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage, the dismal and STD-ridden pile of trash, Miss. Alaska Thunderfuck!” Detox announced and threw a plastic bag to Alaska. “Here’s a bag, honey, you don’t want to start paying for people’s therapy sessions in your financial situation.”

Alaska took the bag and pulled it over her head before striking the most fabulous pose she could without standing up from the sofa.

“Getting back to the original topic,” Detox said after the laughter calmed down. “Why aren’t you two married? Or dating. Or fucking. Or something.”

Katya glanced to Trixie, while Alaska slowly pulled the bag off of her face. The atmosphere in the room shifted to more serious.

“Because we’re not sexually attracted to each other,” Trixie said simply and shrugged as she reached for more popcorn. 

“Bullshit,” Detox scoffed. 

“Well I’m attracted to  _ her, _ but she’s not attracted to me,” Katya said and smirked.

“Which is not saying much. You’ll fuck anything that doesn’t run away fast enough.”

“That’s not true!” Katya protested. 

“Two words Katya, two words,” Trixie said and lifted a peace sign up to demonstrate her point. “Violet. Chachki.” 

“Yeah, ok,” Katya nodded seriously. “She’s right. It’s true.”

“So you don’t have a type?” Detox asked for clarification. 

“Girl, everyone has a type!” Roxxxy announced and Trixie agreed with a loud “Amen!”

“Lasky doesn’t,” Detox challenged Roxxxy’s statement, making Alaska raise her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Of course she does,” Roxxxy laughed. “Maybe not physically, but every single guy she’s  _ actually  _ fallen for is an absolute weirdo, a high functioning addict with self-esteem problems. Not to mention they are consistently either too self-absorbed or oblivious to realise Lasky even exists.”

There was a heavy silence. 

Alaska glanced briefly at Katya, who was staring at her openly. She swallowed and forced her eyes back to Roxxxy. Fuck. She felt all of her insecurities rushing to the surface in one huge wave. 

“Wow, that was like, not subtle. Like,  _ at all, _ ” Trixie broke the ice and chuckled. “I did wonder why we were invited to a movie night, not that I mind, but it was a little surprising. But this, this explai-”

“Tracy, shut up,” Katya said quietly. 

“-ns a lot. Why? I think it’s hilarious!” Trixie laughed and turned to address Alaska, but she was quick on her feet. 

“I need to smoke. 

Alaska was extremely conscious of the stares directed at her as she walked to the balcony in the flat Detox and Roxxxy shared. She loved Roxxxy, and knew that she meant no harm, but that slip of the tongue had been detrimental. She would never be able to look at Katya the same way again. 

“You’re an absolute moron,” Detox sighed and kissed Roxxxy on the top of her head. 

“What?” Roxxxy asked and the others just stared at her in amusement as she slowly came to the realisation over what she had said.  

“Fuck.” 

“Indeed,” Detox agreed. 

“Do you think she’s upset?” Roxxxy asked and turned to look at Alaska in the balcony. 

“You’re a little oblivious yourself, aren’t you?” Trixie asked. 

“She is,” Detox agreed and squeezed her lover. “Which is why Lasky always liked her better.”

Detox’s comment made Katya and Trixie share a look. 

“So, she has a thing for Katya then?” Trixie asked carefully and reached for more popcorn. Katya threw her a look that spoke in volumes. “What?! It’s minus 50% of fat, stop being a judgmental prick!” Trixie defended her snack choices.

“Munch to euphoria, mama,” Katya sneered. “I meant that Alaska’s crushes are none of your business.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ ” 

“Well they kinda are if she’s wanting to hook up with you.”

Katya cocked an eyebrow at the comment.

“Like, don’t get me wrong, between her and Violet, I’d pick her anyday.”

Detox sniggered at the banter.

“Let me get this straight. You’d prefer Alaska as my boyfriend, over Violet, and you actually think you get a say?” Katya asked, baffled. 

“Nothing straight about this, honey, but essentially, yes. I get more than a say.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I get  _ the final _ say,” Trixie said and smirked confidently. 

“How?”

“Senior Citizen’s Protection Act, dumbass. STDs are on the rise among the elderly. Someone needs to step up!” 

Detox and Katya both shrieked a laugh. Roxxxy bit her lip in amusement. 

“Luckily for you, I approve of gramps coitus. I aspire to practise it one day,” Trixie finished her analysis. 

When her laughter eventually calmed down, Katya glanced at the balcony and grabbed a beer from the table. 

“What should I say?” Katya asked Detox and Roxxxy, who both shrugged, clueless. 

“Well, whatever you say,  _ dear God _ , don’t be yourself,” was Trixie’s helpful advice. 

Katya flipped her the finger and walked to the balcony with the beer. She knocked lightly before stepping outside and closed the door just in time not to catch Detox’s answer to Trixie’s question over whether Rolaskatox was actually a thing, like, a sex thing. Katya really didn’t need to know.

She turned to face Alaska who was leaning to the balcony rail and watching her from the corner of her eye. 

“Hey bro, wanna fuck?” Katya grunted and managed to draw a short laugh from Alaska. 

“I hope you brought cigarettes?” 

Katya frowned. “You out?” 

“No, mine are in my jacket pocket,” Alaska explained. “Which is in the living room. Next to Roxxxy’s chair.”

“Huh,” Katya shrugged. “Would like me to get them?” she asked and was a little surprised at the grateful look on Alaska as she asked: “Would you?”

“Well, they’ve already taken the piss out of me, so I don’t really think they have anything else to add,” Katya said, smirked and passed the beer to Alaska. 

“Here, I’ll be right back.”

Katya walked back to the living room listening to Roxxxy’s voice. 

“- on the sea-shore. The shells she sells are sea-shells, I'm shore. Fuck, SURE. For if she shells...  _ sells _ , sea-shells on the sea-shore. Then I'm sure she sells sea-shore shells.”

“Not bad, Andrews, not bad!” Trixie complemented and noticed Katya. 

“She dumped your ass already? Not that I blame her.” 

Katya rolled her eyes at Trixie and found the pack of cigarettes in Alaska’s pocket. 

“Just these,” she said and showed the item to the crew. 

“Running errands? Girl, don’t let her boss you around like that. You’re a strong independent woman!” Trixie increased her voice gradually to make sure Katya caught her comment as she walked back to the balcony and closed the door once more behind her. 

“That was quick,” Alaska said and reached for the pack as soon as she saw it. 

“Better not to encourage them with my prolonged presence,” Katya said and passed the pack to Alaska. 

They lit two cigarettes and leaned to the balcony rail, watching over the city scenery. 

“So, you like me, huh?” Katya asked after a while. It wasn’t really worth trying to pretend otherwise. 

“Never really had a good taste in men,” Alaska said and drew a slow drag from the cigarette. “I blame parenting, not enough guidance.”

She refused to meet Katya’s eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Hmm.” 

“My mother’s great,” Katya said, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Taught me two things: always mean what you say, even if you don’t mean to, and, if someone likes you, like them back. Because those people are probably a lot smarter than you are.” 

Alaska burst out laughing. “Roxxxy is right, you truly are a weirdo.” 

“Yeap,” Katya nodded in agreement. “The rumour is, that gives you a boner.”  

Alaska turned to look at Katya and as their eyes met, it was done and dealt with. 

Katya grabbed Alaska’s collar and pulled her down to meet her lips in a hungry kiss. Both protecting their cigarettes, the pair explored each others mouths, lips, teeth, taste. 

“Fuck yes,” Katya moaned as Alaska grabbed her neck to pull her closer, chest to chest. 

It was some moments later that Alaska broke the kiss due to a high pitched whistle. 

“We should probably go back inside.” 

“It’s a catcall, not a fucking fire alarm,” Katya grunted, clearly frustrated. “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

Alaska cackled at Katya’s firm tone, her need, and had just enough time to glance at the people in the living room before Katya pulled her into another kiss. 

Inside, Trixie stopped whistling after it no longer had any effect on the pair at the balcony.

“Are they actually... No! Really?! Fuck me!” she exclaimed as she followed the proceedings outside.

“Is she actually going to suck her off right there?”

“Probably,” Detox shrugged. Alaska was private, but among friends she had no boundaries. Had never had.  

“Ok, I can’t watch this, Jesus Christ. Can we like, move to the kitchen or something?” Trixie said, distressed.

In mutual agreement the trio grabbed their drinks and the snacks, and started to move towards the kitchen. 

“Hell of a first kiss, I say,” Trixie snorted as they walked and shook her head. 

“Jealous?” Roxxxy asked, smirking.

“Hell yeah!” Trixie admitted immediately. “Who doesn’t want their dick sucked?”

Detox and Roxxxy exchanged a look between them. 

“We might be able to help you with that...”

 

 


End file.
